The second Chance
by Raven3010
Summary: The fallen Tau La tyen was given a second chance to serve the greater good again. Will she succeed? Or will she put friendship over her ethreals. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fary Tail or Warhammer characters or objekts. "Currently under construction, with the chance of a reuploade as a other story under different name"
1. Prolog

**My first W40K and Fariy Tail crossover. Hope you like it. If I get something wrong, please let me know of it. Nobody is perfect, but I want this story as close as possible to perfect.**

* * *

Prolog _ Dead. Or not?_

La´tyen was floating through dark space. Hovering in an endless emptiness , I have failed. I have failed the greater good. I deserve this.' She closed her eyes again. Suddenly she heard an other Voice in her mind. ,Yes, you have failed, to protect your ethereal. But you can escape this.' She opened her eyes again." What? Who is there?"  
Just then she realized that she was not longer floating in empty space. Under her feed she could feel grass tickling. ,Where my cloth?' She looked down at her. Her blue skin was shining in the sunlight. ,Put yourself together and listen!' Right in front of her appeared a new figure.  
Also a Tau but in the robes of an ethereal. La´tyen looked confused at first, but then she remembered her education and sank on her knees.  
„ I sense you have many questions young warrior." La´tyen looked up. „How could this be? I am dead or? I failed to serve the greater good." The ethereal looked down at her. „Yes thats right. But I offer you the opportunity to serve the greater good again. And when you success, you will get back to the living and serve again." La´tyen looked down again. „ What do I have to do?"  
A small smile creeps over the ethereals face. „ We will send you to an other universe..." La´tyen looked up again „An other universe?" The ethereal gave her an angry glance: „ Don´t disturb me again!" La´tyen quickly bowed her head again. „Where were I? Ahh, yes. We will send you to an other universe, to claim an ancient artifact, which is necessary for the third sphere of expansion. The detail will be uploaded in the memory core of your new armor. It is modified to fit your new form in the other Universe and to give you the ability to use our gifts. Be careful young Warrior and don´t fail. If you fail the third sphere of expansion will a bloody slaughter for both sides. Now go and serve the greater good." With this La´tyens vision went dark again.

* * *

There are words missing from chapter to chapter. I don't know how this happens, but if you recognise something, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 is finaly finished. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1 "_Where am I? Who am I?_"

La´tyens POV

She opened her eyes. Darkness. ,Ok I think thats not good. Maybe I can move my...' Suddenly there was a text message right in front of her.

**[Start, diagnosis of user]**

,Ok!'

**[Warning! Memory section of the brian damaged]**

,Not good.'

**[Start, recreation of memory]**

,That is good, or?'

**[Damage at the memory core detected]**  
**[Memory can not be restored completely]**  
**[Do you want to proceed?] [Yes] [No]**

,Should I say „Yes" now?'

**[The thought was enough]**

,Ok, whats that now?'

**[Lean back and think of nothing. Should not be so difficult]**

,What was that for?'

**[Shut up! I have to focus myself. You will understand in a minute]**  
**[Start in 3...2...1]**

First, nothing happened. Then shot terrible pain through her head, because her brian tries to compensate the millions of Images which shot through her mind.  
After a minute it was over and the pain faded away.

,Hello La´tyen. I am EVE, your tactical AI.'

,Ähmm. Hello. Just a question. How can you be in my mind?"

,A small chip was Implanted in your head. Over this I communicate with you. It can operate in an radius of 12 meter, around the armor.'

,Ok. Öhm another one, why did you call me La´tyen?'

,Its your name? Wait you can´t remember your name?

,No.'

,Wait a second J have to check something.'

After a couple of seconds EVE spoke again.

,As I thought. Your memory core is broken. The damage is not superficial, but need to be repaired from an expert. Our best option will be, to seek someone with basic knowledge of technology.'

,Ok and where do you think we will find someone like this?'

„Kyahhhh!"

,Ok this was quick. EVE can you show me the position from were this scream came?'

,North west, I mark it on the compass in the left corner of the HUD.'

,Ähm. EVE? The HUD is not active.'

,Oh silly me. Now it should be on.'

A large screen activated itself in front of her eyes. Its the first time she could see her environment. A beautiful forest, but she had not much time to admire it. A second scream echoed through the forest and she dashed in the direction of it.

* * *

**I still need the kind of magic that La´tyen should use, so I ask you. The best answer gets in the story. You have time untill chapter 4 so no need to hurry. See you then.**


	3. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

,Not my day.' But everything had started so well and now I was lying on the ground, half a mile away from my destination „Haljion".  
Two bandits had captured me and, what was even worser, they took away my keys. If I would survive this Aquarius would kill me.  
„He He he, not so though now without your keys, he?"  
„Hey brother she has a nice body. Lets have some fun with her, before we sell her on the slave marked „ The other guy, which stood a bit behind the first one, looked down at me.  
„He He. Ok, lets see what we got here."  
I closed my eyes, because I didn't want to see what they would do to my body. But I never felt a hand on me, instead I heard the other brother shout. „What the fuck. Brother? Can you hear me? Bro? What happened?"  
I opened my eyes and saw the first guy lying on the ground. Half of his face burned away by a white glowing substance.  
„You! You did this to my brother. I will kill you and rape you, until I think its enough. You will pay for what you did to my brother."  
He pointed his guns at me. But suddenly there was a yellow figure behind him. Before anyone could say a word, an fifty centimeter long, blue glowing sword was slicing through his chest and cut him in half.  
The two body parts slowly sank to the ground. Behind them stood a warrior in an strange yellow amour I had never seen. It was bulky and you couldn't tell If the guy inside was male or female. The helmet had also a really strange shape, it had just one, red glowing eye, which had turned to her. He, or shouldn't I call him it, took a step towards me and offered a hand. But I was so frightened that I tried to slid backwards, but there was just a tree.  
The warrior had now lifted his arm to, I think, remove his helmet and tried to press something, which was not in reach. Finally „it" managed to remove its helmet. What it revealed made me speechless. I was looking I the face of innocent smiling girl, which asked: „Everything all right?" That and s the smell of blood was to much for me. I faded out .

* * *

Wuhu Chapter 3 is out and Chapter 4 follows. Not today but someday else. Still review this story so that I know what I can change, to make you happy. See you later.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 and it goes on and on and on.

* * *

Chapter 4 „Uhm Hi" and Haljion

,Ok that's not what I wanted.'  
I kneed down before her.  
,EVE could you check whats wrong with her?'  
,OK hold your hand over her. Before you ask, your gloves are equipped with medical scanners. Don't ask me why, I am just the A.I.'  
Without another comment I hold my hand over the poor girl and waited.  
After a short while EVE reported:  
,Her stress levels are extremely high. She should rest for now and you should rest too. After a dimension transfer and such a fight, you should regain your energy. Don't worry. I will wake you up if something is wrong.  
,Ok' I knew there was no discussion at this point. So J put my helmet beneath me, leaned against the same tree the girl was leaning and fell a sleep.

Dream sequence

She was running over a battlefield. Around her were thousands of others charging with her. ,What is this for a place?' Red glowing lines spread out everywhere and some of the warriors felt over when they were hit. La`tyen kneed down and gave a few shots with her puls rifle. Beneath her felt an other warrior. Struggling to take his helmet from his head. La`tyen crunched down and helped him,but she was not prepared for what she saw under the helmet. A blue face, totally different to a human, was looking up to her. Penetrating her with its eyes. With his last strength he pulled her closer to him and said his last words. „ Don't forget who you are, Shas'la." With this she woke up.

I was still leaning at the tree, where the other girl was leaning too and struggling? I looked at her. She didn't even seem to notice that I was awake. She was so focused on getting ride of the ropes, that she didn't notice her environment.  
„Uhm can I help you?"  
She stopped struggling and slowly turned her head in my direction. Starring.  
„Something wrong?" I tried again.  
Still staring.  
„Don't worry, I am not here to hurt you, I will just cut you lose, Ok?"  
With this I took out my sword and cut through her ropes, like a hot knife through butter.  
„You see, no harm done. And I think this are yours."  
I reached inside of one of my pockets and took out some keys, which I immediately held in front of her.  
„MY KEYS!"  
She squealed and quickly groped them, almost ripping my hand of.  
„Thank you, thank you, thank you and again thank you for helping me. I thought it was over, but you saved me. By the way, my name is Lucy and you?"  
„La'tyen but..." „Latyen? Whats this for a name? From where are you?"  
„I.. I don't know. The last thing I remember Is that I was here."  
„Hmm maybe amnesia. Had you hit your head or something."  
I shook my head. „ I don't remember anything. Except how to fight or use my gear."  
„Hmm. Maybe we should take you to one of the healers in Haljion."  
„This is not necessary, miss Lucy. She has not physical or psychological damage." Lucy looked around in confusion.  
„Who said this?"  
„Oh thats EVE. An I.A. build into my amour." „Your amour can Speak?"  
„I am not her amour. I am an Artificial Intelligence."  
„A WHAT?"  
„A kind of self learning Computer."  
„Ok what is a Computer."  
In my mind I face palmed. ,EVE I think they don't know, what computers are or even technology.'  
,Ok then the old fashioned way.'  
EVE now turned back to Lucy.  
„Ok. To explain, what I am, could take years, so just think of me as a kind of spirit in her amour, which helps her and guides her. Is that Ok?"  
„Ähm I think so. Ok."  
„So, since this is of the table, what should we do now?"  
„We can go to Haljion. Its a big city in the near and was my destination before I ran in this jerks." „So Ok. Lets get going."  
„Great. So ähm can I ask you one more Question."  
I sighted  
„Ok, what do you want to know?"  
„ Are these white balls your Magic? I had never seen something like this before."  
„White balls. Oh do you mean the pulse rounds. Oh no they are no magic, they are a pice of technology. Here you can try it if you want."  
I took the pulse rifle from back and gave it to her.  
„Puh. How can you aim with something like this?"  
„Training. So if you want to shoot, pull the little black thing beneath your finger, there."  
,Do you think this is a good Idea?' But it was to late. Lucy hit pulled the trigger and fired a volley of plasma rounds in a rock which quickly melts away under the nearly 1000°C hot plasma.  
„Whoha, this is awesome. But I think nothing for me."  
She handed the rifle back.  
„ So do you want, to know a bit about myself." I looked at her.  
„Sure." I immediately regret it.  
The next two hours, where horrible. At least for me.  
Lucy couldn't stop talking, about magic and guild and Fairy Tail, a guild full of troublemakers or something like this.  
I sight in relive when we finally reached the City.  
At first I was awestruck. So beautiful, with all this houses, tiny shops and the people walking around. I didn't even noticed that Lucy tried to show me something.  
„Hey could you please now look at this and close you jaw. Ok now. I have to do some shopping, everything magical stuff, so it won't be interesting for you."  
She handed me some kind of map.  
„ Here a map. There is a point on it where we meet again. It is the center of the City, you wont miss it."  
With a smile she turned around and walked to the next magic shop. Left me standing there  
with the map in my hand.  
,So alone again.'  
,Hey, you forgot me. Am I not enough for you.'  
,Sorry EVE. But.. you know.'  
,Yeah, Yeah.'  
With a shrug I went deeper in the city, looking around and tryed to ignore the looks some people gave me.  
,What? Did they never see a girl with an amour?'  
,Hmm? EVE are you there, Hello...'  
CRASH!  
,What the hell?'  
I fell to the ground. ,Hmm, something happened?'  
,Ha ha, very funny EVE.' I thought while I tried to stand up again.  
,Couldn't you have warn me?'  
,Ahh now my presence is required again. When you don't look where you put your feed.'  
Ok, note for the future, NEVER build with emotions.  
,I have heard that.'  
,Shut up.'  
„Are you ok?"  
A hand was held before me and without looking up I took it to pull me up.  
Then I saw his face and the last thing that came out of my mouth was:  
„Yes"

* * *

So thank you for reading this far and I have on question. Do you like it or hate it? I don't know this because nobody is telling me. Its a bid frustrating for an author to not know, if the reader like it or not. So please write reviews so I can see if I should continue this story or stop it now. Was there something left to say? Uhmm no.

Ok. Have a nice day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Salamander?

He had a beautiful face. Such a strong charisma that I was completely fallen for him. EVE was shouting something at me. Something about ,Don't look a him.' or so, but this moved more and more in the background.  
„ Let me introduce myself. Master Salamander at your service."  
He bowed slightly but was suddenly surrounded by over a hundred girls which all wanted to be near him. I was pushed in the back but still couldn't move until the world turned again.  
,Not again. Why I am thinking that?'  
Again my ass hit the ground but this time, without my hands supporting it.  
,Ok that hurts.'  
,Are you clear again?'  
,Clear from what?'  
,The spell this asshole put on you. Charm or something like this. My unbroken databanks have just a few information about it, because its forbidden. The thing to protect against it is knowledge, so now you know it and you are protected.'  
„Hey, also had a rough wake up?"  
I looked up and saw Lucy standing before me and offering me a hand. I quickly took it and pulled myself up again.  
„So if you have nothing against it, I would like to thank our savior."  
With that she stood up and walked over to a guy, with flame red hair, which looked pretty beaten up. While she was talking to him he first looked confused but then happy and a bit hyperactive.  
„Hey La'tyen, we go and grape some food. Like to join us?"  
Before I could think of something else, my stomach growled and I answered.  
„Yeah, äh I think."

A couple of minutes later we all sat in an restaurant and Lucy tried to avoid the bits of food, which flew past her. Natsu, the guys name, had definitely no manners. Lucy was talking about Guilds and magic again, so I zoomed out and watched the other guest in the restaurant. Pretty much of them where ordinary person which sometimes glared over to our table. At first I thought they would look at Natsu and his attempts to eat, but then I realized some of them were starring especially at me.  
„ What are you doing here in Haljion?"  
This question from Lucy snapped me out of my thoughts and now I was also looking at Natsu who had stopped eating.  
„ I was looking for Igniel."  
„Who is this? Is he a famous wizard or something like this?" „ Now he is the one who had raised me."  
„ Ahh Ok. Do you have a picture or something like this? So we could help you searching."  
„No not at all..."  
„Or could you describe him?"  
„ Ähmm ok he is an around 5 meters tall, 20 meters in length, bright red dragon. Did you see him?"  
I nearly laugh my ass of, because Lucy had slide back into a defending position, eyes wide like she had seen a ghost.  
„What should a dragon do, here in a city?" She ask, still in this position.  
„I don't know, but I will keep searching until I found him."  
Lucy relaxed a bit again, but then stood up and laid some Money on the table.  
„Thanks for the nice chat and for the help. Food goes on me. Are you coming La'tyen?"  
„Äh yes."  
We just took a few steps away from the table until we heard Natsu shout behind us.  
„Thank you, thank you..."  
Both Natsu and Happy were kneeing on the floor. Bowing in our direction. Now nearly everyone in the Restaurant looked at them.  
„How can we make it up to you? I know..."  
Suddenly Natsu fetched a pice of Paper out of his backpack and hold it in front of Lucy. After a second I realized that it was the signature card of this Salamander guy, but before I could react, Lucy already slapped Natsu and shouted.  
„What should I do with something like this?"  
With this we left the restaurant and head on along the streets.  
I looked around again, still awestruck by all this shops and the people. Then I again I remembered what I realized in the restaurant.  
„Lucy, do you know were I can get them casual cloth, because the armor is a bit to suspicious."  
„Sure right over there. If you mind I would like to go too the park at the end of this street. Should we meet there in an hour or do you think that it will take longer." „No, I mean, I don't know. Ok, in one hour I will meet you at the park."  
„Ok. See ya later."  
With this she walks on and I head to the shop she pointed at. But before I reached for the door I remembered:  
,EVE I have no money. How should I pay for those things?'  
,Hmm, look in your pockets maybe you have some but can't remember. Ah there you go.'  
As soon as she told me to search my pockets I reached inside of one and held many green papers in my hand.  
,How much is this.'  
,I would say at least 10.000 Jewels.'  
,Do you thing this would be enough?'  
,I don't know but we should head inside. You are blocking the entrance.'  
I quickly went inside looked around. There were rows of rows of cloth and other things like boots, jewelry and so on. I final bought black boots, brown trousers, a white shirt and a brown west. Also a large bag where I can put my amour in and a sheath for the back, where I can put my sword, so that it is still in reach. With the bag in my hand the rifle over my left shoulder and the sword on my back I walked down the street, to the small park were Lucy and I wanted to meet.  
But nothing prepared me for what I saw. This Salamander guy was standing next to Lucy and was actual chatting with her.  
,No not again this Charm spell.'  
I dropped my bag and slide the rifle form my back. As quiet as I could I sneaked up to the two, which were so occupied with chatting that they just recognized me when I leveled my rifle at the guys head and said.  
„Raise your hands slowly and don't start to scream."  
„ Mind your own business you little..."  
He had half turned around with an annoyed expression, which faded away in an instant. His now pale white face was facing the double barrels of my rifle head on.  
„La'tyen, I am not in danger. He just wanted to invite me to Fairy Tail."  
„Is this true?"  
He just nodded in agreement.  
I lowered my rifle and took a step back.  
„Ok, I trust my friend. So how do you want to bring Lucy and me in this guild."  
„Ähm, äh ... yes, why don't we discuss in a more private way. I will be the host of a party, why don't we discuss everything there."  
I looked at him, searching for any evidence of a lie or a threat. Then I looked to Lucy which nodded slightly.  
„Ok we accept your invitation. But if this a trap or something else, I will personally blow your head of and throw it in the sea."  
His face looked even more scared now. „Ok, meet me at the port. The party will be on a ship. Ok, ähh, see you then."  
He walked away fast, nearly running for his life. In the meanwhile EVE nearly laughed her ass of.  
,Did you see his face? I had to take a picture of this, this was awesome...'  
„Was that really necessary?" Lucy looked at me with a though full look," I mean, I was not in danger and so on."  
„You saw what this bastard did to us on the central plaza of this town. I did know if he was doing something like this again."  
„Ok, ok, no harm done. So what should we do now until the party starts?"  
„Hmm, dunno, by the way, nice outfit, suits you."  
„Thanks, I almost spend half of my money for it alone."

* * *

Sorry for my irregular updates, but shool is getting harder since i am just a year and a half away from my final exams. But hollidays are getting near so yeah... maybe I will update a bit more frequently.

And to answer you 18, yes there will be more Warhammer characters, especially Elder and Chaos.(maybe some khorne berserkers... ähhh you didn't read that or?)

I am open for Ideas so PM me if you want to tell me your I deas or want your char in this story. Its not that i have no Ideas left, just to have some options and I have a problem to think about names.(Yeah i can pull out a story in a mater of seconds but erverytime i am failing with the names.) So if you want to have your OC in here PM me, but not so ridiculous ones, like a swarm tyrant (small tyranids like Termagants are possible) or 12 feed demons.

This is Raven signing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Later in the evening

I stood at the bow of the ship, wine glass in hand and looked over the endless ocean. Her brown vest open, letting the cool breeze playing with my shirt.  
Behind me is the party, the guy mentioned, but i can't find any fun in drinking or dancing. Lucy left me a wile ago, arm in arm with this salamander guy. ,Odd, maybe he is not so evil, if you judge him by his smile, maybe I miss treated him. But some company could be nice too.' I thought , wile my eyes slowly wandered over the calm ocean.  
,What am I again not enough company?'  
,This again' I mentally groaned.  
But instead of yelling at me, EVE stayed calm.  
,I know what you mean, I am pretty alone also, with all this stuff around me. T least I can watch the date between Lucy and the salamander. Funny they let you keep your weapons but not your amour.'  
Yes I made quite a scene at the entrance of the ship as this fat guy wanted to take my armor away. I nearly pulled my gun up to shoot him in the leg, but Lucy nearly jumped between us, talking about ," It is just for a few hours and I think EVE wouldn't hold it against you."  
And now I am here, taking another sip of my wine, finding it quite tasty.  
„ Miss would you like to dance?" I glanced over my shoulder, looking in the same face of the same guy who tried now at least over a dozen times.  
Turning around, looking in surprised face of this boy I nearly yelled: „ Ok, how many times I need to tell you that I don't want to dance and even if, if...if." My head became heavy, my sight blurry.  
,What is happening? EVE?'  
,Shit, I just saw it, there are sleeping drugs in the wine. Dammed, dammed, dammed. Have you drunk some of it?' She ask me with a concerned voice.  
,Yes quite... a bit.' My mind grew weaker, the body heavier.  
,Ok, ok, no panic. Do you still have the utility belt from your armor on you?'  
Keeping my mind together with pure will strength i could mutter a weak ,Yes'  
, OK search trough the pocket, there must be somewhere a red siring, with a plastic cap. Pulled it out, remove the cap and push in your arm or leg.'  
,O..ok.'  
I struggle a bit back, fumbling with my pockets. After an endless time I could manage to pull out the siring and with my last strength I rammed it in my leg, feeling the liquid flowing into my bloodstream.  
then my legs gave away and I hit the ground. The last ting I saw where party guest, falling one after another on the ground. Then I passed out.

Dream sequence.

I was strapped to a chair. Unable to move and even to turn my head. Before me was a man with broad shoulders and naked chest. Going up and down talking in an strange language. I wanted to shout at him, screaming to led me go, but nothing came out of my mouth. The man was now waling to the far side of the room getting something, as soon my eyes saw what he was carrying, my eyes wide, wanting to scream in terror as the man came right at me with what looked like a giant chainsaw. Screaming something he brought this ting down. I closed my eyes, hearing the distant voice calling someone.

„JOHN get some ropes over here!"  
I stirred, my head was aching and my legs felt stiff.  
I could feel strong arms gapping me, lifting me up. Slowly the stiffness aded away and my head stopped throbbing. I opened my eyes a bit, before me was one of the man I noticed before, fat with a dirty T-shirt, holding me at my shoulders.  
Everything was moving slower, my hand crept to the handle of my sword, feeling it vibrating slightly as small engine came to life. Slowly unsheathing it, seeing the tiny teeth on the edge of the blade.  
As it made contact everything went silent, only hearing my breath, exhaling from my mouth, the blood rushing in my head and the humming of the sword, shredding away the skin, flesh and bone of the guy before me. Cutting mercilessly through his chest, spraying the surrounding with pieces of skin and flesh. Blood spayed out of open arteries, and spinal fluid flooded out of his back as the blade continued to eat through his body.  
Than suddenly everything returned to its normal sate. I heard the guy before me coughing blood, to weak to scream. behind him his buddies were pulling out weapons, but where unable to shoot because the body of this massive guy gave me cover. To end his screaming I turned the handle and moved the sword upwards, cutting through his lungs and heart. He felt like a cut tree, landing we a dull thud on the ground. I could see the eyes of the other guys widen, would i had thought straight at this point I would have called for Lucy, but my head was clouded, an overwhelming power was rising inside of me, taking control over my body. So let out an insane laugh, frightening the thugs before me even more,while I lift the blade to my mouth, licking at the blood that was left over from the first kill. After an other moment I stopped laughing, setting my eyes on the guy 20 meters before me. Starting to walk towards him, I could say that he at least pissed his pants, but also grabed the gun to tightly. The echo of the shoot boomed over the deck, but I couldn't hear it anymore, the time slowed down again, seeing the bullet flying towards me, my body automatically sidestepped it. It felt like, i was just a pupped, doing whatever my master wants from me. After seeing me sidestepping his bullet he tried to line up another shoot, but in mater of seconds.I was next to him. Gripping his throat, crushing it with one hand while the other one was still holding the sword. Struggling and coughing he tried to grab my arm, which was intercepted by my sword cutting his hand clear of. Spraying me with even more blood. During all this I gave more and more power in the grip around his throat and after another second the blood vessels in his neck exploded, sending trails of his blood in every direction. I led go of him and turned to the other thugs behind him. A few already dropped there weapons and looked like they would jump every second over board to get to safety.  
I began walking again, grinning like a hunter, which cornered his prey. Like an answer on a strange feeling, my hand shot up before me, palm towards the huddled together thugs. I didn't expect something to happen, but suddenly a burst of purple flames engulfed two of them, melting there flesh and bones and letting them scream, even as there lungs were melted and flowed out of there bodies the screams continued. But listen no more, my body was again moving, pulling the rifle from my shoulder, aiming at the other, I shoot everyone of them in the chest, adding there screams to the ones before.  
Suddenly the ship rocket under my feed and I felt to the deck. The last thing I felt was the strange bloodlust fading away, leaving a hole of shock and fear of what am I capable to do.

On a ship in the near Distance.

„Did you watch enough, sorcerer?"  
The dark robed figure turned around to the voice.  
„Yes Lord Eliphas, She is using the gifts quite well." The figure snickered and continued. „She should retrieve what we send her for."  
„ Yes but I still don't understand how a Tau could use the power of the Warp." Eliphas clad in his usual armor looked also to the ship in the distance. He could not see the slaughter that was going on there, but could fell the warp, flowing rapidly to the ship.  
„ This is so because she is no real Tau." The sorcerer snickered again before he continued, „ she is the child with an Tau mother and an human father. A hybrid which lost the ability to resist the warp. I can feel your distrust, Lord, but when she succeeds the fifth god will be awaken and its birth scream will send the galaxy in a new dark age." Laughing maniacally he turned around and went to an open portal. The bodies of the former crew still bleeding, feeding the portal with there energy.  
Eliphas followed him muttering to himself, „ IF she succeeds."

* * *

Hey guys I am back and the next chapter is here. However school still gets the better of me, but I will force myself to update at least once a month.  
So new guys in the Fary Tail universe and some shocking news about La'tyen, how will this fit in the story, I know it but you have to find out in the next chapter of Second Chance.


End file.
